pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Carnivine
Vs. Carnivine is the twenty first episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 2/23/2018. Story Dawn rushes through the streets of Chocovine Town, heading towards the Contest Hall. Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway lag behind. Crystal: Wow, Dawn is really fired up! Conway: I think that she’s stressing herself out trying to stick to an itinerary like this. According to her schedule, she has to win this contest in order to stay on schedule. I fear that this is going back to her lifestyle as a wealthy noble, always having someplace to be. Ian: Perhaps she thrives under this pressure. Let’s wait and see. Crystal: You seem pretty confident in Dawn. Ian: She’s grown. But if she loses, then she has the sense to take a step back and plan again. Conway: While we are in town, I heard that there was a gym that recently opened. Ian: I looked into that too. It’s exclusively an underwater gym. I don’t have a team that can battle underwater besides Piplup. Plus, (teasingly) it’s not on the itinerary. Dawn arrives at the contest hall, registering for the contest. Attendant: And there we go! You are all set! Dawn: Ah, thank you! Jessilina: Ah-hahahaha! So, they let a loser like you in! Dawn emits a small growl, then recomposes herself as she turns to face Jessilina. Jesslina: Hello there! I have to thank you in advance for this victory! With you here, this contest will be a cinch! Dawn: I applaud your confidence, but do not forget which one of us won the Wallace Cup. Jessilina waves her hand as if blowing Dawn off. Jessilina: Oh, that’s such old news! No one cares about that event anymore. Right now, they care about the sweeping sensation that’s hot on the scene! And that’s me coming off my most recent victory in the Lilypad contest! If memory serves correctly, you lost your most recent one. Dawn: (Remaining composed) It has been a while since we last competed against each other. Head to head I mean. I think you will be greatly disappointed when I defeat you in this contest. Jessilina: Oh, you’re on, you spoiled little brat! You may think the world revolves around you, but I’m here to remind you that my handmade empire is stronger than you every time! Jessilina storms off, as the others arrive at the Contest Hall. Crystal: Jessilina?! Ian: This contest will be interesting. End Scene The Chocovine Contest hall is filled with spectators, as Marian stands on the stage. Marian: Welcome everyone to the Chocovine Contest! I am your host Marian! Before we begin, I’d like to introduce your judges! The head of the Contest Association is Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club is Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, we have our very own Nurse Joy! Now, let us get started off with our first coordinator! Dawn walks onto the stage in her ruby colored indian styled dress with the red gem on her forehead. In the crowd, Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Spheal watch, with Spheal sitting on Crystal’s lap. Crystal: There she is, Spheal! Pay attention. This is a Pokémon Contest. You’ll get to perform in your own in the future. Spheal: (Clapping) Spheal, Spheal! Dawn: Rapidash, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Rapidash. Red stars shoot outward from Rapidash as it rears up and neighs to the crowd. Dawn: Begin with Bounce! Rapidash strikes the ground with its hooves, Bouncing up into the air. Dawn: Now Flame Wheel to Fire Blast! Rapidash’s fire mane surrounds it as it falls towards the ground. Rapidash stomps into the ground, the fire from Flame Wheel traveling down its body and across the floor in a star shaped pattern. The crowd roars in applause, as Spheal continues to clap. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Spheal! Conway: Remarkable! She took a simple performance and made it spectacular! Ian: After the slip-up in the last appeal round, she wanted to guarantee her success. She played it pretty safe to be honest. A Magby spins with Fire Spin, while Shuckle glows with Power Trick. Pupitar swirls a Sandstorm around, as Hitmontop spins with Rapid Spin. Sentret uses Hyper Voice, as Meganium uses Petal Blizzard. Marian: And next up, is Jessilina! Marian motions her arm towards the stage entrance, though Jessilina is nowhere in sight. Marian looks confused, getting on a microphone to contact someone. Jessilina: Ah-hahahahaha! The crowd all looks around, perplexed on the sound of the laughter. Someone points upward, the crowd seeing Jessilina standing in the lighting bars far above the stage. Yanmega flutters beside her. Jessilina: Hello to all of you! I hope to get up close and personal with all of you! Yanmega, catch me! Jessilina drops from the lighting, the crowd gasping and lifting their hands to their mouths. Yanmega dives after her, grabbing her with its legs. The two then glide above the crowd, Jessilina giggling as she extends her hand out. People reach up as Jessilina high fives them as she goes. Yanmega’s body glows green, as Speed Boost activates. Yanmega speeds along, encircling the entirety of the crowd. Yanmega goes over the stage, letting go of Jessilina. Jessilina: (As she spins and falls) Now Sonic Boom! Yanmega’s wings glow white, as it flaps its wings to fire a large shock wave. The shockwave speeds past Jessilina, it colliding with the ground where Jessilina is falling towards feet first. The energy burst shoots upward, catching on Jessilina’s dress, suspending her in the air a few feet above the ground. When the tailwind stops, Jessilina gently steps down, the crowd standing and going wild. Marian: (Recovering from fright) Oh my! Jessilina just turned that death defying stunt into a show stopping performance! She is definetely the queen of unexpected performances! Jessilina: Ah-hahahahaha! Yes! The applause of my loyal subjects is awe-inspiring! Jessilina makes it back stage, where Dawn is sitting. Dawn: Jessilina. That, I must say that was an incredible performance. My heart leaped from my chest upon watching. Jessilina: While yours was positively on the boring side! I showed off the speed and grace of my Yanmega, while you just lit some flames. This contest is as good as mine! Dawn: While you may win the appeal round, what matters is the battle round. Marian: And we’re back! And now, here are those moving on to the next round! The TV shows the pictures of the coordinators moving on. Jessilina is in first place, while Dawn is in fourth. End Scene Cherubi uses Magical Leaf, blasting through a Corsola. Carnivine strikes Hitmontop with Vine Whip, wrapping him up. Cherubi forms a dome shaped Flower Shield to block Granbull’s Crunch. Carnivine uses Sweet Scent to stop Pupitar in its tracks. The finals have Dawn and Jessilina facing each other down. Jessilina: I am surprised that they let you get to this stage with such poor skills. Dawn: (Remaining calm) I could say the same to you. Marian: We have Dawn and Jessilina raring to go! Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Cherubi, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi comes out in a flood of petals. Cherubi: Cheru! Jessilina: Carnivine, let’s eat through them! Jessilina throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Carnivine. Carnivine comes out in a wave of blue streamers. Carnivine: Carnivine! Dawn: Cherubi, let us start with Tackle! Jessilina: Sweet Scent to Bite! Cherubi speeds forward for a Tackle attack, as Carnivine opens its mouth, releasing a pink aroma. Cherubi runs into the Sweet Scent, slowing to a stop as it is enticed by the aroma. Carnivine floats towards Cherubi, jaws agape. Dawn’s points take a drop. Dawn: Quick, use Flower Shield! Cherubi glows with a pink aura, forming a Flower Shield in front of it. Carnivine Bites into it, its jaws barely able to wrap around the Flower Shield. Carnivine floats back as the Flower Shield breaks and the flower petals flow through the air. They circle around both Cherubi and Carnivine, them both glowing pink as they fade away. Jessilina’s points drops. Dawn: Quick! Tackle! Cherubi shoots forward, Tackling Carnivine. Carnivine floats back, though is relatively unharmed. Both coordinators lose points, as everyone is perplexed. Dawn: I lost points?! Jessilina: Ah-haha! It looks like I’ve gotten an advantage! Crystal: Wait, what happened? Conway: I don’t know! I don’t know how that move works. From what I can gather, it raises Defense. But that seems to indicate that it helped Carnivine as well. Ian: Maybe it’s Grass types. Conway & Crystal: Huh? Ian: It uses flowers. Flowers are associated with Grass Pokémon. Maybe this move raises the Defense of all Grass types, regardless of who’s side of the field they’re on. Conway: This is bad for Dawn, then. She can’t use that move without helping Jessilina, and Leech Seed is all but useless against a Grass type. Jessilina: Strike it with Vine Whip! Dawn: Magical Leaf! Carnivine glows green for a second, extending two vines that swat at Cherubi. Cherubi takes the attack with ease. Cherubi swings its leaf, firing light green energy leaves at Carnivine. Both coordinators lose points. Jessilina: Block it with a Leaf Tornado! Carnivine’s leaf arm glows light green as it swings it, releasing a small gust of wind. The wind grows and forms a tornado of leaf energy rings, forming into Leaf Tornado. Leaf Tornado sucks Magical Leaf in, as it slams into and lifts Cherubi off the ground. Cherubi is dropped, crashing to the ground. Dawn’s points drop. Conway: This isn’t good. This will take a miracle. Crystal: Are you doubting Dawn?! She can win this for sure! Conway: The odds are against her. Her lapse of knowledge of her move could cause her defeat. She has two moves that she can’t effectively use. Tackle is weakened due to the rise in Defense. And Magical Leaf can be blocked with ease by that Leaf Tornado. Jessilina has the clear advantage. Crystal: But this is Dawn we’re talking about! You said it yourself last contest! She’s changed and can work past difficulties! Ian, back me up! Ian doesn’t respond, eyes instead focused on the stage. Crystal now looks worried, as she redirects her attention to the field. Dawn looks down at the field, as Cherubi is down on its back. Jessilina cackles in pride. Jessilina: Ah-hahahaha! How does it feel, to know that you are completely worthless! A noble such as you has no place in this field. Dawn inhales deeply, then exhales. Dawn: People have been telling me what I can and can’t do my entire journey. I have to be my own person, I can’t rely on my family name. I have struggled with this notion of who I am and who I can be. But, my upperclass status set the foundation of who I am, and no one can change this. Dawn straightens out, standing tall. Dawn: My name is Dawn of the Berlitz Family! We don’t fall, we don’t back down, and if we face a challenge, we persevere until we accomplish our goals! Cherubi, please stand back up! We shall fight until the last second! Cherubi: Cheru! Cherubi stands up, though its eyes are still closed with green powder in them. Jessilina looks serious, gritting her teeth. Jessilina: Cute speech. I’ll love pushing you off your high throne! Carnivine, use Leaf Tornado! Dawn: Jump to the left, and use Magical Leaf! Carnivine fires Leaf Tornado, as Cherubi jumps to its left, rolling. Cherubi fires Magical Leaf, which travels right outside the Leaf Tornado, striking Carnivine. Jessilina’s points drop. Jessilina: (Growling) Take a bite out of it with Bite! Dawn: Use Leech Seed! Carnivine flies forward with its jaws wide open. Cherubi opens its eyes, having to squint to see. Cherubi shoots a seed into its mouth, which expands roots out, forcing Carnivine’s mouth to remain open. Carnivine struggles to close its mouth, as Cherubi runs forward. Dawn: And Tackle! Carnivine slams its jaws shut, causing the Leech Seed roots to crumble. With its mouth closed, Cherubi strikes Carnivine with Tackle. Jessilina’s points take a major drop. Jessilina: Grr! I am not losing to a pompous noble! Carnivine, use Vine Whip! Dawn: Flower Shield to Tackle! Crystal: Flower Shield?! Conway: What is she thinking?! Ian: She’s doing a move of those with reputations. Taking big and noteworthy risks. Carnivine shoots Vine Whip forward, as Cherubi forms Flower Shield. Vine Whip strikes Flower Shield, as it breaks apart to form petals. The petals circle Cherubi and Carnivine’s vines. Cherubi’s Defense rises, as the Flower Shield travels up the vines to reach Carnivine. Cherubi speeds forward with Tackle, outpacing the Flower Shield energy. Cherubi Tackles Carnivine, the Flower Shield encasing Carnivine a moment afterwards. Jessilina’s points drop as the buzzer sounds. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the winner is… Dawn and Jessilina turn to the screen, seeing Dawn has more points than Jessilina. Marian: Dawn! Dawn has earned herself her fourth ribbon! Dawn: (Sighs in relief) We have done it! Cherubi: Cheru! Cherubi runs over, leaping into Dawn’s arms. Cherubi nuzzles against Dawn, who returns it. Dawn: That was an exceptional performance, Cherubi. Jessilina is beyond furious, stomping the ground with Carnivine fearfully watching. Jessilina: No, no, no! I am the best! You can’t break my contest streak! Later, Mr. Contesta awards Dawn with the Chocovine Ribbon, her bowing as she accepts it. She joins up with Ian and the others. Ian: So, you figure out who you are? Dawn: Yes. I believe I have. You tried to make me someone I wasn’t, but I needed to blend that person with who I was. I have to be a coordinator, but that doesn’t mean I have to stop being an upperclassman. Ian: (Nods) If that’s what you think will work for you, then there’s nothing I can do about it. Dawn: I know you are not a fan of the rich and entitled. But it is who I am, and I am honored that you have taken a liking to me. And now, to Twinleaf Town. Main Events * Dawn competes in the Chocovine Contest and wins, earning her fourth ribbon. * Jessilina is revealed to have won a ribbon from the Lilypad Contest. * The group learns that Cherubi's Flower Shield move works on all Grass types, even opponents. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Jessilina * Ian * Conway * Crystal * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Spheal (Dawn's) * Yanmega (Jessilina's) * Carnivine (Jessilina's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Magby * Shuckle * Pupitar * Hitmontop * Sentret * Meganium * Corsola * Granbull Trivia * This episode was inspired by the episodes Another One Gabites the Dust! and Dressed for Jess Success! ** It features the Chocovine Contest, and in the final matchup Dawn's Pokémon had two moves that were ineffective against the opponent, as well as trying to figure out how a new move worked. ** She battles against Jessilina's Carnivine like from the Lilypad Contest in the anime. * Ian and Conway mention the Chocovine gym that was featured in Under the Coast. Ian says he couldn't go due to not having more Water Pokémon. * Dawn finally creates her new identity, it being a mix of her coordinator self and her noble self. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research